James Beautrix
Personality : Puts the hyper in ADHD, will never put down his tools unless there’s a good reason for him to, and is always happy. History : Born in London, England; Victoria Beautrix grew up herself as a demigod. She was a child of Aetna, and used her abilities during the Vietnam war after she moved to the United States. She met Hephaestus at a bar twenty years after the war ended and he was immediately entranced by her black locks and golden eyes. He invited Victoria up to his room and she initially declined, saying that she would rather get to know someone before going anywhere with them. After hours of both Hephaestus and Victoria talking, Hephaestus asked again, Victoria finally accepting his offer and making their way up to his room. : When Victoria found out she was pregnant, she knew the deal. Hephaestus couldn’t stay. He had told her who he was when she was in his hotel room. She had sworn on the River Styx to keep the child inside of her safe. So, she packed up her bags and moved to Dorchester. She took shelter with the homeless and soon their smells overpowered hers and the child inside of her. When she started feeling contractions, she had to go to the homeless shelter and give birth there, immediately moving to a small town outside of Dorchester and bought a house, always having strong incense burning to hide her identity. Victoria loved James, but unfortunately the incense wasn’t enough and she had to get a low-life boyfriend who was constantly drunk and on drugs. Hopefully his stench would cover their smells, and it did. : James grew up abused, unfortunately. But not by his mother, by his step-father. James was always tinkering with toys and that just made his step-father horribly angry. When James’ baby sister came along, the abuse fortunately slowed. Victoria had taught her children how to defend themselves at a young age, so that in case their combined smell got stronger then they could defend themselves. Victoria had given her son a Steel Bow and some Celestial Bronze arrows. Of course, James being a child of Hephaestus, he modified his bow and added some enhancements such as a hidden compartment so he could hide smoke bombs. Victoria had also given her son a 9” Celestial Bronze Dagger as well so he could defend himself against anything close-up. : Victoria had told both of her children of who their fathers were when Amora was eight, making James ten years old when he was told. Amora being a smart child, had her suspicions that her family wasn’t normal already. James couldn’t believe it at first, until Victoria had told him the story of how she and his father first met. Victoria also told her children about her being a demigod as well, but as soon as she mentioned who her mother was, a mild earthquake happened and Victoria smiled. “That was my mother saying hello,” She had told her children and given them both bracelets allowing them to contact each other and Victoria. : Their first monster attack came a month after they had found out they were demigods. James and Amora were walking home from school when a fire breathing horse attacked them. James always had his dagger on his belt, so he quickly grabbed it and set in motion to kill this monster. Amora pushed the button on her bracelet that would alert her mother as she grabbed snowballs and started hurling them at the horse. Fortunately, one of Amora’s snowballs got lodged in the horse’s mouth and stunned it. James had snuck up to the monster and slashed the horses throat after that, leaving it too late for their mother to come help when she came running up the street to see her two children and a slaughtered horse in the middle of the sidewalk. She took her children home and congratulated them, noting how it was their first monster attack and they defeated it without using any of their powers. : After what seemed to be the hundredth monster attack in seven years, Victoria decided it was time for her children to go camp. She luckily had remembered where Camp Half-Blood was and brought her children there, where James got claimed by Hephaestus as soon as he set foot inside of the camp. Powers Offensive # Children of Hephaestus have the ability to create and control fire; however, it is extremely chaotic and will burn anything near it no matter the intention of the child of Hephaestus. They can shoot fireballs, streams of fire and coat weapons in flame. The more fire summoned and controlled, the more energy is drained. Defensive # Children of Hephaestus can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. # Children of Hephaestus are able to create a wall of stone, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, to temporarily block attacks Passive # Children of Hephaestus are innately extremely resistant to heat and fire. # Children of Hephaestus are innately stronger and faster than others. # Children of Hephaestus possess an ability to instantly understand how to use and wield any weapon they possess with no training beforehand. Supplementary # Children of Hephaestus have the ability to release heat from their hands in order to cauterize an open wound. # Children of Hephaestus are able to create a smoke screen that suffocates and hinders enemies for a short time, using it to either escape or do one sneak attack # Children of Hephaestus have the ability to control a single mechanical object with their mind; doing so, however, immobilizes the child of Hephaestus until control is broken. This only works on objects mechanically controlled, not objects controlled by magic. # Children of Hephaestus can telekinetically move weapons under their own possession and use. They can move up to 3 large weapons at a time, such as swords, axes and hammers. Or up to 10 small weapons such as throwing stars, knives and caltrops. The longer weapons are telekinetically held, the more energy is drained. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Venomrunaway Category:Children of Hephaestus Category:James Category:Beautrix Category:Male Category:5'10